The Past Is Just The Past And Should Stay The Past
by Psychaotic-Cryaotic
Summary: "Everyone wants to know about my life before the Saints. What's there to tell, just the long drama about a girl who got into the wrong things in life. Fine you wanna know about my life, I'll tell you, but don't come crying to me when you learn too much." Roquelle DeMure, leader of the Third Street Saints tells the story of her past and why she doesn't like to be questioned about it
1. Chapter One: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row, or any product mentioned in this fan-fiction! Just my boss, Roquelle De'Mure!**

**What's up, my beautiful Pika's! So I just finished replaying _all _of the Saints Row series _again _until Number five comes out sometime this year or next...it will happen won't it? Anyway, since this is just a little test to see how much I know my Saints Row I'mma just use this as a little test drive! Or maybe I could just start from the very beginning with my boss' life _before _the Saints and how I think it went! I'm also changing ages, so Pierce isn't in his early twenties in the story! Capiche? Get it, got it, good! **

**=.=**

I'm always questioned about my past. By the press, during interviews, even by _Zinyak_. I never understood why anyone would want to know about the shitty childhood of a twenty-three year old gang-leader. I don't even think anybody would care enough to listen to that long ass story. I mean who would? It'd be starting when a sixteen year old Frenchie was sent to a Juvenile Detention Center for robbing a convenient store at gun-point, nearly being killed in her cell by two guards, and being released for my good behavior two and a half years later. Being sent to live with her grandmother in _Steelport, _because of a fight that had gotten out of control because of a hat that was snagged off of her head because she was trying to cover the bruises and scars that never healed from her time spent in juvi. It'd end when she met a boy, they'd gotten together, she'd been dumb and gotten pregnant at seventeen and had to abort the child, and he left her for another girl. It'd end when she finally began her silent facade and joined a gang, the Third Street Saints, was what it was called. But of course all of you want to hear it from the _very very _beginning, in vague detail, huh? Well, lets get this shit over with.

_**=Third Person POV=**_

_Fourteen-year-old Roquelle De'Mure stood in the alleyway behind her home in Diego Martin, Trinidad. Her heart raced as she was cornered by a group of boys and girls, who wore a look of malice and anger on their faces. They began pushing her around, their cold fingers coming into contact with her body, leaving small bruises on her forearms. Her screams were never heard, as she yelped loud enough for people within another part of the large city to hear, yet no one came to help her. It was funny how things worked out there. A woman could be getting butchered and no one would give a damn about her well being. That was just how it was in her city. But this was different, these other children that were looming over her with malicious smiles on their faces planned on beating her face in beyond any recognition, and for what? She didn't know what she did, Was it because she had the IQ of a college professor? Or was it because she didn't have to say a thing to get the attention of others. She never knew and she never cared. This was different though, she couldn't fight back against these kids, hell no one could! She felt a hand connect with her cheek in a harsh slap, her eyes widening from the stinging pain that had found its way to the bruising area. That's when she snapped, she didn't know how or why but she'd hit the girl whom slapped her. Her first connected with the females jaw, sending her tumbling to the ground with a loud **thump**! She stared in shock as the girl gave a strangled cry, before smiling like a mad woman and pouncing on the scared offender. Her fist slammed into the girls nose, mouth, cheek, anything that came into view Roquelle pounded on it with her fist not stopping until she felt her hands being smudged by the girls blood, and her vision went from red to blurry, in a flash. _

_She bounded off the girl, who was now sobbing into her hands, her salty tears mixing in with the blood that seeped from her, now, broken nose, her split lips, and her eyebrow. Roquelle gathered her backpack off the ground, before looking at the others who were helping the beaten girl up and walking away to the local corner store. Trying to get the sight of seeing another person in pain out of her head, she turned the corner and made a mad dash to her families corner store. Her brother, Alejandro, sat in on of the chairs in front of small store backpack slung over his shoulder and flip-phone in his lap. She came to a halt in front of him, screaming for his help, "Alejandro, I didn't mean to do it! I swear I don't know what happened-!" She was cut off by her brother standing and towering over her concern built in his gaze._

"_What, Rocky, what the hell happened? What did you do?" He asked as he grabbed her hands that had been shaking viciously ever since she came home. "Shit, Rocky, what did you do?" He examined her cheek and arms, before pulling her into the store and calling for their parents, "Dad! Mom! There's something wrong with Rocky!" The adults came bursting from around the counter, to the girls side. _

"_Rocky, oh my god, what happened?!" Her father exclaimed dragging her into the restroom and washing the flaky mess that dried on her hands, and became a rust orange. "I hit her, papa. I promise I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. She'd hit me first and I snapped!"The girl stuttered out as fresh tears found themselves traveling down her cheeks, hitting the fresh tile under her converse clad feet. Her father stared in shock, "Let me see your face Roquelle." He demanded, concerned for her well-being. She silently craned her neck so he could see the fresh bruise forming. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, and pulled her close to him. _

"_Octavia, come here please!"He called to his wife who'd been pacing the floor, whilst chewing on her thumb nail and furrowing her brows. She perked up at the sound of her husbands voice and rushed into the restroom, removing her apron in the process. "Raphael, what happened to her?" She asked to the man who was now cradling the girl. She'd fallen asleep in his arms, her tear streaked face coming into view. "I-I don't know Octavia, but I intend to find out when she wakes up." He muttered under his breath as he stood and carried the girl up the stairs and into the apartments above the shop. Opening her room door, he laid the girl down onto the bed and loomed over her for a second. _

_**=(^.^)=**_

"_**I always had a passion for singing and playing piano. It was as if I was supposed to do that instead of joining the Saints."**_

_**-Roquelle Demure; twenty-one years old; to Pierce Washington**_

_**Okay my sweet cheeks that was all for Chapter one! I think I did really good on the first chapter, don't you? If you said no well then, screw you! That's all folks until tomorrow after I finish updating my Dance Central fan-fiction, Closer Together and that's when I'll be back! I just thought of trying something new for right now! Anyway have a nice and lovely night and I wish you all the best!**_

_**IF YOU LIKE THIS FAN-FICTION WHY NOT FOLLOW THE STORY SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN I UPDATE, MY BEAUTIES!? REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD COUNTINUE! BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Moms Passing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row, or any product mentioned in this Fan-Fiction. Just my boss Roquelle De'Mure!**

**A'ight since the last chapter was short _as fuck_ I'mma give ya a longer chapter! Get it, got it, good! Now lets get this show on the road, I've been messing with my updating schedule with Dance Central and I don't want to die...ANYWAY! Here ya go with chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**(~.~)**

After that incident, I didn't talk to anyone for a while. At school all I got was stares, I was called names, and the girl I hit, she started rumors revolving around the _fight_ we had. It got so bad I began hating everything about it, eventually evolving into never wanting to go to school. My grades began dropping, my friends stopped talking to me, and I just didn't care. My brother became concerned and well, just fucking listen.

_**=Third Person POV=**_

_Roquelle lie in bed, her hands positioned behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing, she didn't know where she went wrong. Was it when she hit that girl, Taslima, or when she followed the girl and her group into an alley. She didn't know and she didn't care, there was something running in her head other than regret. It was satisfaction. She didn't know what for. Her mind drifted to Taslima, crying out of fear and pain and the small puddle of blood that pooled around her feet. She remembered feeling the pride swell in her chest as she stood over the girl, backpack over her shoulder, and a wicked gaze in her amber-orange eyes before walking off. _

"_Roquelle, open the door." Came a small voice as she heard a short knock on her bedroom door. Getting up, she unlocked the door to come face to face with Alejandro. She couldn't meet his gaze, it was cold and heartless at the moment, "You have to tell me what you did at some point 'n time." He spat out harshly as he walked in and seated himself on her bed, his eyes falling upon her as she closed the door. "How about you quit **fucking **__worrying about it!" It'd been the first been the first time she'd cursed. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. Alejandro sat in shock, before a frown reached his lips and he answered, "You know what? You're right, I'm done worrying about my sisters safety and **mental sanity**!" Roquelle felt her eyes grow wide as she listened to her brother yell at her. Alejandro stood, a glare in his hazel eyes, and stalked towards the door._

"_Rocky, you better wake up and realize that I'm trying to understand the situation so we can deal with it. Don't be a fucking idiot and keep that shit pent up. You'll lose your sanity." He ground out as he opened the door and walked out leaving Roquelle to think about what he was saying. She felt her eyes well up with tears as everything that had happened in the past few weeks hit her like a ton of bricks._

**_=First Person POV=_**

That had been the first time I'd cried...and that shit was painful as hell for me 'cause I'd never cried like that before, but the tears were like rivers and wouldn't stop running down my cheeks until I was dry of them. But enough about that situation...lets skip two years ahead to my sixteenth birthday and my mother had just passed away.

_**~.~.2 Years Later.~.~**_

_It was a dark Halloween day, and Roquelle had been lying in bed just like she did every day since her mother died in that traumatizing car crash. The one that left families in grief for the last two weeks. But what hurt the most for Roquelle was that today, on Halloween, she was turning sixteen. Usually when her mother was here, there would be a large cake finding its way into the girls and she would listen to her family sing Happy Birthday to her before blowing out her **sixteen**__candles. _

_**'Yeah right like they're gonna waltz in here like every fucking thing is okay and continue our tradition. Bullshit.' **She screamed in her head as she watched the ceiling fan above her swirl in slow circles. The clock on her wall was ticking and with every one she could feel the calmness in the air breaking. The sound of the television downstairs made its way to her ears in a rush and she realized Alejandro had came home, finally. What she was half expecting was to see her mother, father and brother opening her door with large beaming smiles on their faces and wrapped boxes in their hands. But that wasn't going to happen anymore. _

_That when a knock was heard, "Rocky will you let me in?" Came a deep voice from the other side. She gave a scoff, "The fuck do you want Alejandro?" Came her short reply. The door opened and he came in, a plain gaze on his face, "I just wanted to say happy fucking birthday to you. Lose the fucking attitude, kid." He ground out. "I'll lose my damn attitude when you fuck off." She replied, a scowl on her lips as she sat up, a glare in her golden-orange irises. He stared at her before shaking his head and making his way out of the room. "Whatever Rocky, I'll come back when you realize that you're going fucking crazy sitting in this damn room by yourself. I pray to god that dad doesn't beat the shit out of you when he gets home and sees the mess in this room!" He snarled as he disappeared down the hall. Her eyes widened at the mentioning of her father, and she hopped off the bed in a haste to clean the dirty room she was residing in. Grabbing her dirty clothes, she heard the front door to their apartment open and feminine giggles sounded through out the house. She quickly threw them in the hamper next to her closet door, picked her backpack up off the floor and hung it upon the back of her door, and placed the fallen poetry books on her shelf before fixing the wrinkled coverings on her bed and laying down again. _

"_Roquelle, come downstairs! I got you a birthday present, kid!" Came her fathers boisterous voice as she heard the giggling subside and seductive moans sounding throughout the house. Roquelle sat there for a second contemplating on whether she should or shouldn't go to her drunk father and his weekly whore. That's when she heard him yell for her again. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to her fathers call, "H-hi d-daddy." She muttered as she kept her gaze from his. His arms snaked around the unknown woman's waist who sat herself upon his lap. _

"_Roquelle, sit down on the couch." He ground out as the woman's cerulean eyes glared into the sixteen-year-old's. She shifted on her feet ever so slightly before seating herself onto the stated area. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Rocky." Her father spat like venom as his eyes traced over his well developed daughters' body, a smirk finding its way to his lips. _

_Her eyes met his and her lips parted as if she were about to speak but she quickly snapped them shut again. His amber brazen eyes stared into hers and he let a chuckle slip out of his lips. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a golden locket and tossed it towards her. It hit the floor just near her feet and she reached down to pick it up. Opening it, she saw a picture of her mother and herself when she was younger along with her older brother and little cousin Martin. "Where did you-?!" Roquelle exclaimed staring at him wide-eyed. He smiled and stood up, placing the other female onto his seat and walking over to his daughter and lifting her chin up so she could meet his gaze._

"_Your mother had this made a week before her passing. She was going to give it to you today." He explained sitting down beside her. He took it from her in a swift motion and put it around her neck before placing a kiss to her cheek. She looked at the puffy eyed male and realized that this was her father from before. She hugged him and stood, making her way back up the stairs and into her room. Her eyes burned with tears for the fifth time that week and she crashed onto her bed, burying her face into the pillows and crying herself to sleep. _

_**=(^.^)=**_

"_**I can't remember the times I saw my father sober and happy. When he was drunk, he was the man my mother married back in the day, and when he was sober he was this abusive forty-five year old male with the temper of a bull!" -Roquelle Demure; to Jane Valderamma**_

_**Whats up my beauties! It's been a while hasn't it! But I'm alive and kickin' though I won't be for long if I keep delaying chapter five of my Dance Central Fan-Fiction! Pray for me kids for I don't think I'mma live another day so please hope that I'm alive! If I go missing for another few months um be sure to check the news...cause I might be dead, bruh! Anyway the second chapter is out! Yeah, Mothafucka, Yeah! Get pumped for another chapter soon cause you're getting one! **_

_**Have a nice night and live passionately my Pikas! BYE!**_

_**Roquelle Demure: If ya like my story then please, follow, favorite, and review so this happy bitch can shut up!**_


End file.
